le gusto!
by Melyssi
Summary: como puede ser posible que el: sasuke uchiha se enamorara de una persona tan molesta! pero que mas da si el le corresponde! *saunaru*


konishiwa! yo denuevo pasando a dejarles otra de mis tantas tonterias este un sasu/naru de hecho el primer sasunaru que escrivi (de dos que tengo) pero bueno esta es una de mis parejas favoritas vamos a los anuncios obliatorios

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen... si me pertenecieran no estaria escriviendo ff estaria poniendolos en la serie

**ADVERTENCIA: bueno esto no es un yaoi e como un shonen ai **(si es asi?) **leve pero si no les gusta no lo lean**

**DEDICADO: a mi hermosa yaz-onechan que es la que me hace seguir escriviendo y a todos los que leen y comentan y tambien a los que leen y no comentan lo importante es que mis "trabajos" salgan a la luz**

sin mas a leer!!

* * *

¡No podía ser!, es que simplemente no podía ser , de todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarse presisamente de esa?, era algo insólito, el: sasuke uchiha, si, el único sobreviviente de tan poderoso clan el " todo poderoso", el "no me mires por que me despeinas" se había enamorado, la primera vez que le sucedía en toda la vida y tenia que ser precisamente de una persona tan…tan…¿Cuál era la palabra que buscaba?, a si, ¡molesta!, si esa era la palabra para describirle.

Después de tantos años de seguirlo y aturrarlo de frases y momentos tediosos, por fin lo había logrado, sasuke estaba enamorado ¿de quien? ¿Apoco aun no lo descubren?

El sol entraba por la ventana dando un singular resplandor al pequeño cuadro que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, la fotografía del equipo 7, siempre le había gustado mucho esa fotografía, el bulto debajo de las cobijas comenzó a moverse destapando un rostro

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que inundaba su habitación; sus orbes de tan singular color… azul, tan profundo que hasta el mismo cielo sentían envidia.

Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para evitar que la luz le lastimara la vista y vio el cuadro que brillaba bajo la luz del sol, parecía estarle hablando, incitándolo a tomarlo, bajo de la cama y tomo el retrato: lo miro atentamente por algunos segundos para luego casi inconscientemente susurrar "sasuke"

-¡kuso!- grito sasuke, es que no era posible, él, no…o ¿si? Acaso era ¿gay?, bueno el nunca había tenido novia pero eso era sencillo de explicar: era solo que encontraba a todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) fastidiosas y nunca había pensado en alguna chico de aquella forma hasta que… -naruto- dijo para si

Lo tenia decidido: se lo confesaría a naruto, si lo rechazaba se iría con orochimaru, espera el estaba muerto, mmm… bueno iría en busca de itachi, espera, tambien: muerto, bueno se sumergiría en su melancolía y nunca saldría de su cuarto nuevamente

Sasuke se armo de valor para salir y confesársele a su kitsune, si, "suyo": se dispuso a salir hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negros con el símbolo de la familia uchiha en azul, así que recapacito, primero: vestirse, segundo: confesarle su amor a naruto

Mientras tanto nuestro querido rubio estaba ya completamente vestido y comiendo su alimento predilecto, si el mejor por excelencia: ramen

Levanto su vista, si, levanto su vista de su tan preciado ramen para encontrarse ¿con quien? Si no con sakura, si la pelirosa agresiva, esa que parecía tener el cabello teñido.

-ohayo naruto-kun- dijo la pelirosa extrañamente feliz

-ohayo sakura-san- dijo naruto para regresar su vista al plato frente a el

-oye naruto…yo te gusto ¿verdad?

-hmp- dijo el rubio sorbiendo algunos fideos

-que te gusto

- pues si, me gustabas hace tiempo, pero no te preocupes ya se que no te gusto y te veo como a una hermana, pero ahora me gusta alguien mas

Sakura quedo de piedra no esperaba que le rechazara y menos por alguien más ¿Quién era más bella que ella? ¿Quién podría arrebatarle el amor de naruto?

Un poco mas allá fuera de la vista del rubio se encontraban una rubia y una chica de dos moños

-te lo dije, naruto ya no quiere a sakura: paga- dijo ino con una sonrisa en sus labios

-esta bien- dijo tenten mientras pagaba la apuesta a la rubia

Por fin después del baño y de vestirse apropiadamente se armo de valor nuevamente y por fin salio, se encamino hasta el lugar favorito de naruto: el puesto de ramen, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sakura extremadamente cerca de naruto para su gusto.

En su mente aparecieron miles de imágenes de diferentes formas de torturar a la kunoichi una especialmente divertida en la que era devorada por cocodrilos hambrientos, un momento, acaso el estaba ¿celoso? No, claro que no el no sentía celos, era absurdo el solo sentía un odio profundo odio hacia cualquiera que se acercara a naruto, si eso era, no eran celos, claro que no, ¡que idea tan absurda!

Se acerco lentamente hasta llegar junto al rubio empujando a sakura a un lado "por accidente"

-ohayo sasuke- dijo sakura con cara de pocos amigos

-tsk- en repuesta sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua – hola dobe

-ohayo teme ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me días así

-hmp- respuesta única de sasuke que como replica solo recibió un hermoso puchero de enojo por parte del rubio dejando en la baba a sauce y a sakura

Naruto termino su tercer plato de ramen

-oye dobe ¿piensas ir a entrenar o te quedaras aquí todo el día?

-pues no tengo suficiente dinero para quedarme aquí todo el día así que vamos a entrenar, vas saku… y sakura?

-se fue… vamonos

-¿sin despedirse? Bueno vamos

Salieron del puesto dejando atrás a una amarrada y amordazada sakura detrás del basurero…naruto debería poner mas atención a su alrededor mientras come.

-"debería decirle"-pensaba naruto-"si me rechaza me iré con ero-senin otra vez… aunque tenga que utilizar mi sexy jutsu para lograr que entrene"- y en sus ojos se formaron unas graciosas cascaditas

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?

-nada-respondió naruto en un puchero

-"es ahora o nunca"-sasuke tomo desprevenido a naruto por los hombros empujándolo hasta tenerlo contra un árbol para después retenerlo por las muñecas

-¿Qué haces teme? Suéltame

-hmm… no- respondió simplemente- quiero que sepas algo: eres mió, si, mió y de nadie mas, si alguien se te acerca mas de lo que debe lo mato, si, soy capas de matar si se te acercan y dile a neji que deje de activar el byakugan cunado estas cerca y que si te toca estará firmando su sentencia de muerte, bueno eso era todo, solo quería que lo supieras, eres MI koi y de nadie mas-finalizo su discurso con un beso, fue apenas un roce pero cargado de amor-¿quedo claro?- y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a un desconcertado naruto tras de di

Naruto después de procesar la información que se le había dado comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría

-¡le gusto! Y salio en busca de "su" sasuke para poder jugar con el….

Fin

bueno notas finales:

apoco no estaria genial ver a sasukin en boxers? 0¬o

espero les aya gustado y ayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escrivirlo

gracias por leer


End file.
